Night
by LeslieSteven
Summary: When Percy had a nightmare, Poseidon decided to pay him a little visit.


Night

Summary: When Percy had a nightmare, his father decided to pay him a visit.

Percy grunted he was sweating a lot. He couldn't sleep because he had another nightmare. Moaning with stress he tried to get up of his bed, the wood creaked as he walked but he was used to it. He walked to the small regrigerator that he installed on his cabin…He wanted to forget what he dreamed because he didn't like it.

"Why today?" He said to himself as he looked at the windows, he wondered if Poseidon knew about his situation. He hasn't seen the god for a while and Percy was starting to miss his father.

"Perseus" He heard a deep voice call him, Percy frowned when he heard him, and he knew perfectly who it was.

He turned his face and saw that Poseidon was here in his cabin, he looked tired but he was still with that smile on his face. Stunned he tried to say something.

"Dad?"

The god nodded, smiling again he walked more closer to the demigod but slower because he didn't want to scare his son.

"Yes, it's me" He said grabbing Percy's hand. "What are you doing awake? Aren't you supposed to be on bed at this hour?"

Percy sighed, but nodded at the same time. He looked at his father's eyes that reflected happiness. The son of Poseidon wondered if Zeus knew about his father visiting him.

"Wha…what are you doing here?" Percy asked shocked. " I thought Zeus…"

"Don't worry about my brother, son." Poseidon said. "I'm more interested on you"

Percy gulped, he was afraid of Zeus he didn't like him that much, and he doesn't want his father to be on troubles. He would be feeling guilty if Zeus blame him on something he didn't do as he did when Luke stoled his Lighting bolt.

"Perce, please just calm down" Poseidon pleaded as he make his son lie on his bed. "Nothing will happen to me"

"I hope"

Poseidon sighed, looking now disappointed yet he was still concerned. Percy breathed as he tried to close his eyes. He wanted to calm himself, to ignore all the pain he felt.

"I'm still…feeling bad about Bianca's death" Percy confessed. "It was my fault father…I"

Poseidon hushed him by putting his finger on his lips, he hate to see his son blaming himself and he will put all of his effort to stop the suffering of Percy.

"It wasn't you fault, Perseus" Poseidon said kissing his forehead. "You couldn't do anything about it"

"But, father!" Percy jumped making his father flinch. "I should have helped her! Now Nico hates me!"

He wanted to cry he just felt a lot of pain. He looked again at his father whose eyes where looking at him directly.

"Shhh, clam down" Poseidon continued. "I may not know how Bianca died, but the only thing I know is that she wouldn't want to see you and Nico hating each others"

Percy sobbed, the god sighed and grabbed him; Percy grabbed his father's neck so he can use it to cry. Closing his eyes he rubbed the demigod's back.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

"Why are you apologizing?"

But the boy ignored him, Percy felt like fire; he wanted to take his pain out. It was too much for him. Poseidon felt now guilty it was his fault that his son was suffering.

"Dad"

"It's okay, Perseus". Poseidon said closing his eyes. "I'm here with you."

"Do you hate me?" Percy asked shyly.

He felt his father tense, and then his dad hugged him tightly. Confused by the reaction of the god he asked:

"Father?"

"Don't you dare say that again, Perseus!" Poseidon grunted. "How could I hate you? You are my son…my favorite son! What makes you think that?"

Percy looked at the ground…

"I just thought that you…"

"Listen, Percy". Poseidon sighed. "I love you, and I am proud of you. You demonstrate me a lot of loyalty, love and determination…and you saved Olympus…I **don't **hate you"

Percy smiled, feeling happy again. Poseidon sighed again and let his favorite son sleep; he waited until the kid fell asleep again.

"Just remember." He murmured. "You are a true son of the sea god." And with that he disappeared.

It's my first fic, so don't be hard on me.


End file.
